Phone Guy
Main= The Phone Guy is your guide and the previous security guard in Five Nights at Candy's. Description The Phone Guy has no known appearance. Before you, as Mary Schmidt, took the job as night watch for Candy's Burger & Fries, the Phone Guy had worked the job in shifts with another unknown security guard, which he had spoken about during the Night 1 message. After you had came, the Phone Guy stayed as a guide during the nights, informing you about the animatronics, what to do about them via messages, and about the things you use to defend yourself, as well as incidents around the place. The only time he does not leave a message is on the Custom Night. |-|Night 1= Night 1 Phone Call Uh hello, hello? Uh, junior manager here. Uh, so you're the new security guard, right? Yeah, it's great to finally have someone qualified for the job, you know? Ha ha. We had to, like, share the shifts because, you know, someone has to be here during the night. But with you, now we have more energy to be here during the day. Uh, you see, we're probably going to be a lot busier from now on. Uh, you might have heard about the place called Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, right? Uh, yeah. They got shut down yesterday. I don't know why though. Probably something like a tax fraud or such, you know. I never really liked that place. I always had a bad feeling about it, you know..? Their pizzas weren't even that good. Uh, anyway. I think you're gonna fit in really well here. The staff are really nice. Uh, we make sure to help each other out on everything. Like, uh, when we close late in the evening, we all make sure the floors and tables are properly cleaned, and all the dishes have been washed when we get off of the day. Uh, now, in order to save power of course, all the lights will, at night, be turned off. Don't worry, we have a desk lamp in the office you can use. If you open the maintenance panel, you'll be able to view the restaurant through the security cameras. And the cameras all have a neat feature, which is night-vision mode. These cameras were the cheapest we could get, so the night-vision isn't THAT accurate. But it does retain the colours, which is good, I guess. Um, you can toggle the night-vision by activating the camera you're already on. And, uh, by the way, we have a security feature in the restaurant that limits how much power can be used after hours. This is mainly so that our electricity bill doesn't skyrocket during the night if somebody forgot to turn off something somewhere, you know. Now, um, your office is also the information... area. Which you can tell because of the window counter in front of you. Uh, their should be a button underneath your desk too. This is for the security door in front of your window. Uh, to your left and right there are also two doors. These doors are um, uhh... a little stupid. Um, you see... they require power to be closed. Um, I think it was something about some computer somewhere always checking if they're closed or not. Or maybe it was a security feature, you know, in case the place goes dark. Like, if there was a power outage, you would be stuck here. But the doors open up automatically if that happens. Um, all three doors are power driven, so... basically, don't use too much power, otherwise the place will shut off completely. Uh, but don't worry. As I said, the doors will open up if that happens, so you won't be trapped. Uh, I think that was all for now. Uh, yep. Good luck on your first night here. Uh, don't fall asleep, and have a good night. |-|Night 2= Night 2 Phone Call Uh, hello, hello? Uh, see. I told you you'd do just fine. Anyway, I thought I'd mention, uh, we have this little list, of uh... problems... that we have observed of the animatronics over some time. Uh, it's nothing to be concerned about, but the animatronics do have a few... minor... glitches. Yeah. Uh, we're of course trying to get them fixed, but you should know some of them so you don't get, uh.. nervous, if you hear anything. Let me see... um, the animatronics sometimes start to walk around, on their own. Sometimes, in the morning, we find them in the strangest places. Ha ha, so you might see them walking around while you're here. Uh, let me see... Some of their sensors are a bit wonky. Oh, and in case the animatronics are experiencing violence towards a guest, the animatronic will try to seek out the cause and stop it. Yeah, I have no idea how it decides to do that, but it doesn't seem to mind it with the children though. It's weird. If there are children playing cops and robbers and one of them gets shot, you know, the animatronics don't really don't really do anything out of the ordinary. Except... after that day... Uh, the animatronics don't really seem to function properly around adults. Especially not around the staff. Uh, yeah. The animatronics seem to ignore you most of the time, you know, unless you come near them. And they just turn their heads. And look at you. Like if you've just told a bad joke, ha ha... I don't know, it's kinda creepy. Um, but yeah. We kinda had an accident, about a month ago. It seems to have, like, traumatized their systems, or something like that. Uh, anyway, we've replaced the faulty animatronic with some brand new ones. Yeah, so he's stored way in the back until we can get someone to fix him. Anyway, if I were you, I'd keep the other ones at a distance. And uh, use the doors if you have to. That would be it for now. Have a good night. |-|Night 3= Night 3 Phone Call Uh, hello? Looks like you're doing a fine job! I mean, you're still here. Ha ha. Uh, you're already like, practically as good as the last night guard we had. Except of course, he got fired in the end. Yeah. He uh, he kinda damaged one of the animatronics during his shift. I mean, you wouldn't do that, would you? No way. Um, I guess he went a little... crazy. You know, being alone in the dark each night. Uh, you know that character that the kids can draw on...? Uh, Blank...? I think? Yeah, I always liked that one. It's a brilliant concept. Yeah, his suit is made out of some special plastic stuff I think, that the kids can come in and you know, grab a crayon and start drawing on his head or his arms, uh, some of the others here think he looks a bit scary, after the whole security guard thing. We tried our best to fix him, but... uh, parts like his left hand and the back of his head are still missing. But the kids don't seem to really mind it, you know, so it's not a major issue. Um, yeah. From what we can tell, his head got a real beating. So he might act a little... strange. Um, like, he sometimes tried to get in the office, through the window. And he even managed to crack the glass, slightly, once. Yeah. If he leaves the Drawing Room, just shut the window doors so he doesn't break the glass. Those old ones couldn't see glass very well. Um, by the way, we're expecting more customers over the course of the next days, so next week we may need you on the day shift too, if you're up for it. Um, well anyway, have a good night. |-|Night 4= Night 4 Phone Call Uh hello? Just checking in, making sure you're a-ok. Uh, so remember that previous security guard I told you about? Yeah, so we got a call from the police today. Apparently, he has gone missing. I guess he actually was a bit crazy. I remember it, like, the day before his last night of the week, he asked me to be with him on his shift that night. He told me there was something he had to show me. I know, it sounds crazy right? Although I declined, he still showed up for his shift. So. Then of course, the next morning, we found out that the Blank character had been severely damaged. Then we checked the surveillance equipment, we found out that he had brought a wrench and had completely smashed Blank. He had also left the building in the middle of his shift, after that. I mean, he must have. He was nowhere to be found the next morning. Couldn't contact him or anything. So the manager just fired him and sent him a pink slip, you know? Anyway, I'll leave you to your work. Yeah. Stay tight and we'll talk again tomorrow. Have a good night. |-|Night 5= Night 5 Phone Call Hey, how is it going. *drinking sound* Oh, sorry, I have a latte here. Uh, anyway. I have one last thing to tell you. Um, alright, you probably noticed, uh, there's an extra door in the Second Party Room, um, which is Camera 9, I think. And it's, it's not on the map. That's because it's, it's really nothing special. It's, it's like a storage room. Um, we don't go in there much, like, I, I haven't even been in there myself, you know. I just wanted to inform you that you don't need to worry about it, and that's not a mistake that's not on the map, or anything like that. Uh, anyway, uh you've done a great job so far, uh, I talk to you next week. Uh, good night. |-|Night 6= Night 6 Phone Call Uh, you do know that you don't have to be here today, right? Well, I guess you're just that determined to the job, erm. Uh, *breathes* anyway. Uh, you've done... great job this week, so now please take a break tomorrow, okay? Erm, see you next week. Good night. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Phone Calls Category:Ingame audio